


Rules with Mistletoe

by felixies



Series: Marvel Headcanons [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Christmas, Drinking, F/M, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Kissing, Mischief, Mistletoe, Stark Tower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3910519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felixies/pseuds/felixies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With mistletoe hung in Stark tower with care, <br/>In hopes that some mischief soon would be there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rules with Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Tony hung mistletoe everywhere all over the tower. Natasha and Clint’s been able to evade them all. Other than Nat and Clint, Tony’s kissed all the Avengers. Even the Hulk.
> 
> The Reader has the ability to fly and control the wind. Why? Why not? Seems like it would be fun.

“Why is there a forest in here?” you ask. Walking into the den on Christmas Eve is up there on your list titled, “The Biggest Mistakes in Your Life (Thus Far)”. You heard Tony likes to get into the holiday spirit, but never imagined he scatter mistletoe all over the place. Doorways, lighting, and the bar countertop have mistletoe hanging one way or another. “Jarvis, how much has Tony drank?”

“Only a fifth of the bottle,” Jarvis answers nonchalantly.

“Sure, only a fifth. Nursing?” you clarify.

Jarvis chuckles, “For the past hour.”

Fear pulse through your body. “Who else knows this?” Your question is quickly answered as a tan blur crosses your path. 

“I swear to god, you better stop!” the blur shouts.

“It’s just good fun! Plus it’s the rules!” Tony shouts at the blur. After a few steps passed you, Tony slowly laps back around you. 

“Now this is a merry Christmas,” he mutters to himself. 

“Who was that?” you ask.

“Not important anymore. You’re off the hook, Capsicle!” Tony hollers. “How is it legal for you to rock a pair of shorts and a black shirt on this winter evening?”

“I’ll be sure to tell Pepper about your compliment,” you threaten as you take out your phone.

His arms hold out in innocence between you two. “No need to play that card. Besides, she knows how I get during the holidays.” His eyes float up to a sight he is so glad to see. A cheshire smirk spreads on his face as he inches closer. “Speaking of which, you owe me.”

A scoff and crossed arms are all that is keeping you from punching Tony to next Tuesday. “Believe me. You owe me more than I owe you.”

“Oh yeah?” he asks as he points up. You follow his trail to the sprig of green hanging by a red ribbon. Your heart immediately sinks as realization punches you in the gut. 

“No way,” you dismiss.

“It’s part of the rules,” Tony argues capturing your hand in his.

“Rules? You avoid rules like the plague!”

“I’m making an exception tonight,” Tony snarks.

You blurt, “There is absolutely no way that Pepper is going let you leave alive.” 

He rolls his eyes, “Believe me. If I met you before her, things would go a lot different in my life.” He whispers, “Fortunately for you, you are needed elsewhere.” He pushes you out into the balcony. Before you know it, cold wind pierces your bare legs and arms. With one turn of the knob, the door behind you locks with a devilish Tony on the inside. “Enjoy,” he says as he points behind you.

Turning around, you see Clint standing at the balcony’s edge. The sudden clamor of the door whips him around to see what happened. His eyes trail your body and immediately smiles. “Cold?” he asks.

“I’m fine,” you joke. A sudden gust of wind has your skin covered in goosebumps. 

“I thought you’re use to the wind,” Clint says as he opens up the trunk nearby. “You do have its powers. Thought that a breeze wouldn’t get to you.”

“I’m still human. I do get cold,” you say. Clint drapes a blanket over your arms. “Thanks.”

“No problem. So are we locked out?” he asks. Looking past the glass he sees Tony raise his martini glass to him with the biggest grin on his face.

“Oh yes. Someone thought it would be hilarious to see me freeze,” you say as you try to warm up. Clint looks down to see you shivering slightly. He looks back to see Tony mimicking wrapping his arms around Bruce and giving smooches. Bruce pushes his face away, causing Tony to fall off the couch. Clint shakes his head as Tony points to you.

“Do you need help getting warm?” Clint asks.

You smile. “It’s okay. Don’t worry about me.” 

Clint wraps his arms around your body and holds you close. “There’s no need to be stubborn. I had to do this with soldiers when we didn’t have much to warm ourselves up.” You do not put up a fight as the two of you look out onto the cityscape of New York.

“I do love this city at night,” you say. Clint sees your content in the embrace. “Sometimes I would fly to the highest building and just watch how alive the city gets.”

“It sounds cool to be able to fly. Wish I could,” Clint admits. You look up to see his eyes so distant looking over the city below. 

“If you could, where would you want to go?” you ask.

“I wouldn’t want to go far. Probably on the crown of the Statue of Liberty would be cool,” Clint says. 

A smile crosses your face. A light bulb emits from your head. Walking over to the trunk, you toss Clint a few blankets.

“What are you doing?” he asks as you grab his arm. 

“I suggest you hang on for your dear life,” you coyly tell Clint. 

“Now this is a sight,” Clint awes. The torchlight not that far as your legs dangle over her crown. He shivers as he grabs a few more blankets to wrap around him. Chuckling, you snuggle closer to Clint’s chest. 

“Having a better Christmas Eve?”

“Anytime away from Stark is Christmas,” Clint says. He feels you lean firmly on his chest. The warmth is a welcome, watching you breathe out a warm breath. “Are you enjoying yourself?”

You smile. “Oh yes.” You look up and smile. Fingers graze Clint’s cheek. The sudden touch stiffens his jaw as he watches you pluck a piece of green from his head. “How did you get caught in a tree? I made sure to clear them.” You hold the piece between you two. The warm glow of the torchlight was barely enough for the both of you to see.

“That sly fox,” Clint says. “Hid a piece of mistletoe.” He gently wraps his hand over yours. “If you want to.”

You blush. “Don’t want to go against the rules.” You move close. Feeling the warm breath against each other, the soft lips over take you two. Holding each other close underneath the blanket was enough for you two. Slowly pulling away, Clint cannot hold back, pulling you in for another kiss. When you two finally part, Clint’s eyes alight with a gentle glee.

“Wasn’t so bad,” he says.

You smile as you inch close to hm. “Not bad at all.”


End file.
